The Heir of Ravenclaw
by thedoctor7685
Summary: Harry meets a girl name Hermione when he is seven and they become bestfriends and attend hogwarts together. But soon will Hermione find out she is the heir of ravenclaw so would that mean her mom might be a wizard or her dad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- All rights to Harry Potter go to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N – PM me if you would like to become my beta reader because I really need a beta reader.**

Chapter 1

Harry POV-

It has been 7 years since the Dursley's found me on the door-step, ever since then I have been abused; both verbally and physically. Then one day the girl with brown puffy hair that lived in my neighborhood knocked on the door. _Good thing the Dursley's aren't here._ The Dursley's went to California for 2 weeks since it was the middle of July.

"Hello Harry, I'm Hermione." This girl said with a concerned look on her face like something was wrong as she tried to look around me.

"Um, hi well um how do you know my name. It is sort of creepy you know my name." I said sort of nervous.

"Well you are one of the most famous wizards of all time and well I also saw that you get abuse all the time." Hermione said with confidence. She then went to speak again. "You're a wizard Harry." She said with a smile.

"I'm a what?" I asked, I don't believe in magic and whenever something strange happen the Dursley's always say it isn't magic when I ask if it is real.

"A wizard Harry." She said with a smile.

"Well I have to go my parents will be home soon. If you need anything just come over I am just down the street, number 8 I think." She then walked out the door while I was still trying to put it all together. I sat there puzzled, how she would know my aunt and uncle abused me.

The next few days I went over to hang out with Hermione. We got to know each other really well. She told me she never really had any friends and she always got made fun of at muggle school, she kept saying muggle. Today was a week until the Dursley's would be back and I still had loads of chores to do. I decided that I would do them after I hung out with Hermione since her parents will be working today, like they did every day. I walked over to her house and knocked on the door.

"Hi Harry come check out what I got." She said seeming very happy as I followed her upstairs to her room. She picked up a book and handed it to me.

"Look I got this book on potions from my professor on Goblin Island, he is also a goblin. I got it yesterday after you left.

"Cool, but what's a potion?" I didn't even know what a potion was and I was so confused why she had about it.

"A potion is a liquid that someone drinks to change their appearance, mind, and loads of other things that are pretty cool."

"Does that mean I can make Dudley look super old or turn him into a baby?" I asked chuckling.

"Actually let me look…." She laughed also as she opened to the back of the book. She seemed very interested at looking at it.

"Yes, but it says it is really advanced and can only be brewed with a professor's supervision."

I laughed, I could have some fun times with potions, and then I heard something and then sound of flames. I wondered what it was but before I could asked someone shouted,

"Hermione are you home." I heard a deep weird voice call out.

"Upstairs professor!" Hermione yelled down the stairs, apparently she knew who it was since she answered almost immediately.

I then heard footsteps and then saw a short sort of dwarfed man walk into Hermione's room. He had a skin tone of green and also was as short as I am.

"Um Hermione is this the goblin you are referring to?" I asked nervously.

"Yup, meet professor Barkber he is our- I mean he is my professor for potions on goblin island."

"Wait there is a school for magic I can go to if I wanted when I am only 7!" I said kind of loudly.

"Yep" Barkber said as Hermione also nodded.

"Could I go too then professor?" I asked hoping I could

"Yes you can of course, just you might not be accepted at first, and many goblins there did not like Hermione when she first came to our school last month." I was so excited.

"The Dursley's with never let me go thought, I am very sorry sir I cannot attend the school on gobbling island." I just wish I could have gone to school there.

"Well I noticed how the Dursley's treat you and I spoke to my parents. They said they would let you live with us if they agree and we live close to you so there won't be much of a difference except for the abuse from the Dursley's." Hermione said with a smile. _It would be so cool to be able to live with my best friend._

"I would love to live with you guys but you know the Dursley's will never agree to something like that." I said sort of depressed now.

I then told them I had to go home because I had tons of my chores left to do before the Dursley's get back from California. When I unlocked and opened the front door I heard a banging noise, but I dismissed it quickly and went to the cupboard under the stairs, my bedroom. I opened my door and noticed a creature jumping on my bed hitting the ceiling every time he does.

"What the?" I said stopping at mid-sentence as he stopped jumping and looked at me with a delight expression.

"Hi Harry Potter." He said as I noticed he was only wearing a ragged old cloth that seemed like it probably made him very cold.

"Hello. Why um don't you have any clothes?" I asked confused on why he didn't have any clothes really at all.

"Dobby is a house elf, a servant, I do not deserve clothes. Also I came here to tell you Hermione needs you even though you were only there just a few hours ago." He said, it sounded urgent since she never bothered me before with this weird house elf.

"Wait you know Hermione? Huh she never mentioned house elves this past week. Anyways is your name Dobby then?" I asked heading over to my sock drawer to get some socks for this poor house elf that seemed cold.

"Yes I am Dobby, the house elf." He said as he smiled but seemed concerned.

"Do you have a master, Dobby?" I asked concerned also that if he did that they may punish him for not being at their home.

"Yes I do." He said looking like he was ashamed at sneaking away and that was why he looked concerned just a few seconds ago.

"Well Dobby who is your family surely you would get punished if they knew you left the house." I said nicely hoping he won't just leave not telling me.

"Dobby's masters are the Malfoy's. They are mean and hurt Dobby if he is bad." He then started yelling very loudly, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" As he picked up my lamp and smashing his head against it kind of hard.

"Dobby stop! Why are you hitting yourself." I yelled as I yanked the lamp from him and put it back on my dresser. "Dobby must leave now goodbye Harry Potter." Then before I could say anything else he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

x-x-x-X-x-x-x

I walked up and knocked on Hermione's door. I noticed a young women probably in her late 20's answer the door. "Hello you must be Harry Potter, come in. Hermione always talks about you. She is up in her room." She said in a sweet voice as I nodded and walked up to her room. Before I entered I knocked on her bedroom door, "Hey Hermione." I said with a smile but she didn't seem in a cheery mood for some reason.

We then talked for a few hours and she told me why she wasn't in such a good mood. Her parents told her that they are moving to a totally different part of England because their dentistry is moving. I then asked her how I am supposed to live with her if she was moving, but she came up with an idea and told me about this very nice goblin family on Goblin Island. The family seemed very nice how she explained it. Hermione and I for the next week hung out until the Dursley's came home from California finally. It was the day the Dursley's were coming home and I finished cleaning up the house. Once they walked in later that day they instantly told me to grab their luggage and unpack it, _I wonder how they ever unpacked and did laundry seeming how lazy they are._

"Uncle Vernon may I please go over to my friend's house, I did all my chores and unpacked your luggage for you guys." I said knowingly he will instantly say no but it will be worth a try.

"No here is a list of more chores." He said handing me a piece of paper which read;

Do the dishes

Clean the windows

Clean the bathrooms

Mow the lawn

I then cleaned the windows and the 2 bathrooms before I started cleaning the dishes finally after 2 hours. They were having dinner when I started the dishes also so when they all were done eating Dudley left his plate on the dinner table so I had to pick it up. Finally after 4 hours I was finally done with doing all of my chores Uncle Vernon told me to do. I grabbed my jacked and headed for the door to go to Hermione's since I hadn't talked to her for 2 days.

"Where do you think you're going?" uncle Vernon said in a deep and angry voice.

"I am going to my friend's hose now since I have finished all of the chores you wanted me to do before I went over." I said sternly getting irritated.

"No you may not go to your friend's house even if you did do all of your chores." He said louder and rudely.

"You said I could after I do my chores, so I did my chores and so therefore I got to go." I said practically now yelling and opened the door to leave. Before I could get out the door he grabbed the back of my shirt choking me.

"No you are going to your room now." Uncle Vernon said in the rudest way he could possibly manage.

He then shoved me into the cupboard, my room, and I heard him lock my door in the three different places he has my locks. As he opened up a slot in the top and looked through.

"You will not leave your room for the rest of summer." He said loudly as it echoed off the walls in my room.

"This is abuse, they can take me away from you, then how will the house be taken care of?" I said sarcastically but sternly.

He was obviously mad because I hear him stomp off like an elephant like he is.

x-x-x-X-x-x-x

It had been a week since I was locked in my room and am only aloud out to go to the bathroom and to do the chores if they are need. I had just finished with my dishes when Uncle Vernon took me back to the cupboard, my room. Once I heard him lock the door and walk away I pulled out Hermione's copy of the potions book she lent to me and opened it up to the back page;

Chapters Glossary

Antidote to Common Poisons

Babbling Beverage

Boil-Cure Potion

Forgetfulness Potion

Fever-Inducing Potion

Swelling Solution

Deflating Draught

Hiccupping Solution

Pepperup Potion

Shrinking Solution

Memory Potion

Sleeping Draught

I closed the book once I heard a crack and Dobby appeared on top of my bed. "Dobby leave I am in big trouble as it already is." I said in a low hushed voice.

"But sir, Hermione needs to talk to you, it is very very urgent." The little house elf said worriedly.

"But my door is locked so I can't get out, and it is locked 3 different ways." I said, worried about Hermione hoping that she is ok.

"I have an idea, grab Dobby's arm and don't let go, this might be scary for you sir." He held out his arm waiting for me to respond.

"Ok." I said as I grabbed his arm.

Once I grabbed his arm I felt really weird and I fell on the floor, we were right inside Hermione's room. Hermione was sitting there looking shocked, "Harry how?" Hermione said as she looked at Dobby and relaxed for a minute.

"Dobby apparated him here." Dobby said with a smile across his face like he succeeded in something.

**A/N Please leave me a review and let me know if I should keep on writing this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns harry potter **

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

I am worried I haven't seen him for a week and I knew the Dursley's had come home. All I could think about for the past week was if harry was okay. Dobby then appeared with Harry and I sort of flipped out.

"Harry how?" I said as I looked at him and back to Dobby.

"Well… Dobby sort of apparated Harry Potter." Dobby said in his 3rd person as always.

I couldn't resist but to run up and give Harry a hug since I was so worried about him, good thing he was okay now.

"Harry why haven't you been coming over? Did you get in trouble?" I asked worriedly hoping I could tell him some bad news later instead of now.

"Yeah I got in trouble because I was heading over to your house last week, and now I am grounded for the rest of the summer and have been locked up since last week." Harry said seeming ashamed that he had Dobby bring him here.

"Okay well there is something I have to tell you." I said sort of sad of thinking about the thought of not going to the wonderful goblin school this school year coming up.

"What do you need to tell me? You can tell me anything you want." He smiled but slowly turned it upside down when he saw my face looking nervous.

"I did not get accepted back into that goblin school I wanted you to go to. They created a rule that only goblins can attend that school since it is on Goblin Island." I said wanting to just cry.

"Oh I am so sorry I knew you liked it there. Is there anything I can do to help?" he said, hoping maybe he could.

"No. Barkber said he would come over though and teach me potions and said you can come over to learn also if you wish." I said with a smile.

We then talked about potions and he seemed very interested. After an hour I watched as Harry grabbed Dobby's arm and they disappeared with only the sound of a crack.

x-x-x-X-x-x-x

Harry's POV

Once Dobby and I got back to my cupboard I hid the potions book and talked to Dobby for a few minutes before he disappeared with a crack.

"Harry! Where did you put all my toys!" I heard Dudley yell as he stomped on the stairs above me hard enough to make dust fall on my bed.

"I did not touch your toys!" I yelled back hoping he would just leave me alone.

The next thing I knew uncle Vernon was yelling at me to give his toys back and calling me names I did not even understand. After he was done yelling at me in the front room he picked me up by my shirt collar and threw me back into my cupboard of a room. I then put m y clothes and items in a trunk and slid it where uncle Vernon would not find it, just in case.

"Uncle Vernon! I need to speak with you!" I yelled down the hall as he was walking away. I then heard uncle Vernon stop walking and then heard his footsteps get louder as he started walking back towards my room.

"What do you need boy!" he yelled at me angrily.

I looked at him, "my friend's parents said they would let me move in with them but only if you would sign papers for legal guardianship over me and did agree." I said in a calm voicing hoping that he wouldn't yell anymore and we could speak normally for once. He unlocked my door in the three different places and dragged me into the living room.

"Petunia dear come in here please." Uncle Vernon yelled down the hall as I watched my stupid aunt walk in the room.

"This boy wants to move in with his friend and her parents. Do you agree with this or no?" Uncle Vernon said in a stern voice.

"I would not mind him leaving, but it is your choice also do you agree with him moving out of here?" she looked at me and back to uncle Vernon. I was excited that I might actually have a chance of moving out.

"Yes I agree dear." Vernon said with a sigh.

"Well uncle Vernon sir can I go over to tell them if I may please so I can also get the papers you need to sign." I asked happy I will be moving out soon and moving in with Hermione.

"Yes Harry go and tell them but be back by 6 or you will not eat dinner." Petunia exclaimed, it was only 4:36 so I had enough time and left quickly and walked to Hermione's house only, which was only a quarter mile away. Once I got to her house I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer, it was Mr. Granger.

"Hello harry Hermione is not here right now, she had just flooed to professor Barkber's house." He said with a sigh.

"I'm not here to talk to Hermione this time." I said with a smile.

He then led me into the house I had become familiar with for the past 3-4 weeks I have been coming over here.

"So Harry then why are you here?" Mr. Granger asked looking puzzled.

"Well Hermione said I would be able to move in with you guys if my aunt and uncle signed papers? Right?" I asked, as his confused look turned into a happy face. I then explained I wanted to move in because of the Dursley's.

"Harry what did your aunt and uncle say when you asked them? Or did you not ask them?" Mrs. Granger asked. I then told them they said I could and that we needed the paper so I could live here with them.

After I got the papers from the Grangers I left and headed home to the Dursley's. When I got there I walked into the living room to find aunt Petunia crying.

"D-Dudley isn't h-h-home y-yet w-where is h-he?" aunt Petunia said sobbing in uncle Vernon's shoulder. I walked to my room and put the papers down.

"Aunt Petunia I am going out to find Dudley for you don't worry he is probably just at a friend's house." I said as I headed to the front door to go look for Dudley.

**x-x-x-X-x-x-x**

I searched everywhere; the park, his friend's house, the neighborhood, but he was nowhere to be found at all. I started to get worried because Petunia would never sign my papers if Dudley never came back home to her. Then I remembered he has one other friend. Brian Ryker that goes to his school with him and he is like 13 yet we are only 8. I took off to his house and found Dudley in the backyard drinking adult beverages with Brian.

"Dudley! You need to come home mum is worried about you!" I yelled hoping he heard me.

Dudley looked up at me and started walking towards me." Harry go home I do not care about mum she is dumb." He said now staggering toward me instead of walking. Dudley was only 8 and he is drinking alcohol, but why would he? I took off and said I was going to tell on him but he started chasing after me. I just got home before he grabbed me. I then pulled his arms off of me and ran into the house and to the living room.

"Harry did you find Dudley!" Aunt Petunia said still crying on Vernon. I nodded yes but just couldn't tell them he was drunk.

"But he is-"I took a deep breath knowing this will be chaos-"Dunk he is drinking with this kid name Brian Ryker he hangs out with." I then went and sat on the chair next to aunt petunia as she started screaming Dudley's name. Dudley staggered in the room and I watched as chaos erupted.

"Dudley!" Uncle Vernon yelled loudly at him looking angrier than ever.

"Whatdoyouwantdad." Dudley said slurring his words horribly. I left the room and heard them yelling and crying and screaming then the front door open then slammed shut. I laid there holding the papers knowingly they probably will not be getting signed anytime soon.

**x-x-x-X-x-x-x**

2 weeks past and they were still mad at Dudley, even though he was always their little precious baby boy and hated me. After that night 2 weeks ago when he came home and was drunk, and he is 8, they have been mad. They were even madder that he didn't come home for 5 more days after that. Which mean I didn't get the papers signed because they were focused on Dudley not being home and how he is only 8 and did those things. Dobby visited me a few times though and I got to hang out with Hermione almost every day.

"Harry may we talk to you." Aunt Petunia said with a sigh. "Make sure you also bring those papers of yours with you too." I quickly then set Hermione's potion book down and grabbed my papers. They then signed my papers without any problems and I headed to Hermione's to show her and her parents.Once I got to Hermione's I told her how I got the papers signed and she was really excited that I will be living with her. We hung out for a few hours and I need to go home to get my things. I grabbed all my things and put them in my trunk.

"Uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia I am leaving!" I yelled out before I headed out the door.

"Come say goodbye boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled back as I walked to the kitchen. I hugged them goodbye and headed to Hermione's with all my belongings.

**x-x-x-X-x-x-x**

Hermione's POV

I am so excited Harry is coming to live with me! I just hope it will actually happen and his aunt and uncle will eventually sign the papers. I then decided to go over to Barkbers to tell him and grabbed some floo powder and walked into my fireplace,

"Professor Barkbers!" I yelld as I burst into flames and appeared at his house. When I walked out of the fireplace I noticed he was reading a book about Nicholas Flamel.

"Hello Ms. Granger how have you been?" the professor said nicely.

"Good actually. Guess what, harry is moving in with me!" I said happily.

"Cool but did his aunt and uncle sign the papers or not yet?" He asked, I then noticed they might change their mind though since they had not signed the papers yet.

"No not yet but anyways he said he would like to do the private lesson with you and I for the potions." I said remembering what he said a few weeks ago.

After the professor and I talked for a minute or two I flooed back home to find Harry sitting on the couch with his trunk next to him holding the legal guardian forms to live with us.

"Hermione I get to live with you guys!" Harry said happily. I looked at him and sat down next to him. Apparently he was as happy I was for him to move in because we sat there and talked for like 10 minutes while they went over the papers.

We all talked now since we needed to talk about or new family arrangements and they said we are not moving now since Harry is living with us. I was happy now that we weren't moving. Once we were done talking I showed Harry his new room and he said it was large even though it was the smallest room in the house.

"Whoa this is a big room my old room wasn't even a quarter of my new room." He seemed excited since it was way bigger than his old room, as he says anyways.

**x-x-x-X-x-x-x**

It has been a few weeks since Harry moved in with me and we were just about to floo to the potions professor for Harry's first potions lesson.

Harry grabbed some floo powder and yelled, "Professor Barkbers!" and I watched him burst into flames and disappeared. I then did the same and saw Harry and the professor already talking about today's lesson which is apparently about the Draught of living death.

"Hello Hermione we were just talking about what I will be teaching today. Today we will be brewing a potion called the sleeping Draught. It is our very first potion but it takes an hour and 10 minutes to brew." Professor said with a smile.

For the rest of the day we brewed multiple other potions too since Harry seemed very interested in brewing the potions also and brewed them flawlessly as the professor put it. After a long day Barkber made us dinner and after we were done helping cleanup we flooed back home. Once we got home we talked for little bit about the first day of school tomorrow and how we will have the same lunch but different teachers. We then went to sleep early to get up early for the first day of school tomorrow, and I was really excited.

**A/N please review and thanks to the other 3 reviewers **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- only J.K. Rowling owns harry potter**

Chapter 3

Ron's POV

September 1st which it was means my older brothers Bill and Percy are going to be going to Hogwarts. We got up and I watched as my brothers got their trunks and we head to kings cross station. "Mom where is platform 9 ¾'s?" I asked confused because the signs simply say 9 ½ and 10.

"Because we have to use our magic and we make a wall able to walk through. Bill could you show Ron please." Mom said in her sweet voice.

I then watched as Bill grabbed his trunk and ran through the wall. Then Percy did the same. Fred, George, Ginny, and I also walked in the wall through another platform. The sign said platform 9 3/4 's. it was amazing, there was also a big train I knew as the Hogwarts express.

"Mom why is there a big train here?" Ginny asked in her little annoying voice.

"Ginny that train takes you to Hogwarts that is where Percy and bill are going right now." Mum said answering her question.

**x-x-x-X-x-x-x**

Once we got back from kings cross station and saying bye I went up to my room to play without family pet rat Scabbers. Once I got to my room I noticed Scabbers wasn't in his cage which seemed to be open.

"Mom!" I yelled downstairs. Soon before I knew it mum was upstairs and was helping me look for Scabbers but we could not find him at all anywhere.

We searched for an hour and finally gave up because we could not find Scabbers at all throughout the house. I decided to go and play outside around the burrow in hopes to find Scabbers. Fred and George were flying their old brooms they got a few years back. I noticed Ginny was reading a little kids book and took it from her.

"Ron give it back!" she whined as I held it up in the air so she could not reach it.

"Never you dumber redhead." I yelled at her laughing at her crying.

"You are so mean Ron no wonder nobody likes you and you have no friends." She said as she ran to go get mum.

She was right, I don't have any friends but not because I am mean. I decided to just set the book down and sat there. Those words kept repeating in my head, no wonder nobody likes you and you have no friends. I did not realize mum walking over with Ginny who looked like she was crying.

"Ron! How dare you make your little sister cry like that? You know she like to read a lot, don't just take her book next time or you're going to be grounded do you understand?" I then nodded back to mum who looked furious and walked back to the burrow and went to my bedroom.

**x-x-x-X-x-x-x**

Hermione's POV

I sat there with Harry as we listened to our potions master talk about the lycanthropy potion and how it is really advance. It is used to stop someone from transforming into a werewolf if drank the night before the full moon or the day of. The potions needs to be brewed from the N.E.W.T's he had said. After our potions class harry flooed back home but I stayed behind.

"Professor do you know how to brew all the potions in the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's?" I asked curiously since I wanted to take both of them and pass with perfects scores in potions the most.

"Yes I also passed them both in my 5th year." He said feeling proud of what he did.

I then saw him wave his hands as all the potion ingredients and supplies disappeared instantly.

"Professor could you teach me how to do hand magic, I mean wandless magic lie you just did and also Harry if he wants to?" I asked, I thought it would be cool to be able tyo use wand and wandless magic since I want to be an auror when I get older.

"Well I can Hermione it is illegal to teach people how to use goblin magic without a license and see here I only have a potions master one." He said sadly. I then flooed back home and went to y room to look at my new potion's book since I gave Harry mine because he thought it was really cool and he read it almost every single day.

We had an awesome first week of school and we already got math homework, which I had already finished as usual. Harry on the other have was having some trouble so I helped him finish his homework. Today a boy named Neville also was talking to the professor about potions when we first got there and I got to introduce myself to him.

**x-x-x-X-x-x-x**

Hermione's POV

It has been 2 years since Harry had moved in with me and every Sunday since then we would got to our potions class and sometimes Neville would be there with us so he became one of our friends and he was really nice and we got to know him real well. I turned 11 a few days ago so I was hoping to get my Hogwarts letter soon.

"Hermione!" mum yelled up to my room where I was reading some books Barkber gave me for some extra reading.

"Coming mum!' I yelled back as I ran down the stairs to find her holding a letter with a red seal on it.

"I got my letter!?" I squealed excitedly. My mum nodded her head and handed it to me as I opened it and read;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mrs. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I set down the letter, "Did Harry get his too mum?" I asked wanting to go and already get my books and wand and other items that were on my list. Mom then nodded her head and handed me Harry's letter.

I ran upstairs to give it to him but he was not in his room so I guessed he was at our professor's house to help him with his potions for St. Mungos. So I flooed to Barkber's and of course I was right, Neville was also there and I guess instead of making healing potions they were just making random potions out of the book I gave Harry 2 years ago.

"Harry guess what!" I said running over to him.

"What Mione?" he asked as his face lit up when he noticed the letter in my hand.

I gave him the letter as he ripped it open and read it.

"When do we get to go get the stuff for school?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

Neville walked over to us to see what the commotion was all about. We told him and he said he had already gotten his letter a few days ago.

"Do you guys want to go to Diagon alley with me the last week before the first term starts?" Neville asked nervously.

"Sure thing Neville." Harry and I both said in agreement.

"Harry I wonder if your parents left you any money in their vault at gringotts." Neville exclaimed.

"What is gringotts Neville?" I asked before harry even opened his mouth.

Neville then explained to us gringotts was the wizarding bank, and since his parents were purebloods they should have a vault there. Neville then flooed back to his grandma's and Harry and I went home.

**x-x-x-X-x-x-x**

Ron's POV

It was noon and almost time for the post to come. I have been really excite lately since I am going to hopefully get accepted to Hogwarts and go to school with my 3 older brothers. I sat at the table as the owl came to give us our post for the day. I rummaged through it to find letters from Hogwarts; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Percy Weasley, then I came to mine which was the last non that said; Ronald Weasley, I opened mine up to read; HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Mom I got my letter!" I yelled upstairs where she was doing the laundry.

"Awesome sweetie!" she said with a smile on her face when she came down.

"Can we go to Diagon alley mum? I asked even though I probably will just get Fred and Georges old books and robes.

"Let me see we might already have the things on the list." She took my letter and looked through it. "There is no need to go, we already have all of this." _Of course we did we always have to have hammy-downs for me._

I walked upstairs to find Fred and George. I then realized I needed a wand so I walked back downstairs to go find mum.

"Wait mum I need a wand so we have to go to Diagon alley." I said with a smile. Mum then agreed that we will go the next day.

**x-x-x-X-x-x-x**

Harry's POV

It was the week before school and Hermione and I went to Diagon alley with professor Barker because Mr. and Mrs. Granger did not feel comfortable coming here. After Neville met up with us at gringotts we went in and I checked my parents vault to see if they left me anything. I got three bags full of gold coins that were in there. I gave Neville and Hermione each a bag so they did not have to buy their own stuff with their own money since I had enough for them to use.

After gringotts we went flourish and blots first. When we got there we got all of our books on our list and some extra the three of us wanted to get for extra reading. After we left flourish and blots Neville wanted to go to madam Malkins to get robes so we headed over to her shop =.

"Harry, Hermione, and Neville I will be at the apothecary shop so go there next." Professor Barkber said as he then head to the apothecary shop. When we got in madam Malkins Neville had already started getting his roes.

"Harry after we get our roves and go to the apothecary shop can we go to the pet shop if they have one because I want to get and owl to send post to mum and dad during the terms." Hermione asked as I nodded my head yes.

Once we all got our robes we went to the apothecary shop and found professor Barkber talking to the cashier buying a bunch of books and items.

"Harry Hermione Neville only get the things for school I got some books for you guys on potions so don't buy anything else." He said with a smile. I guess he must have gotten those books for use then.

After we got our caldrons, glass phials, magical drafts and potions, and the rest of the items needed for potions class at school and a book I slipped in a book about animagi I found in a miscellaneous section we headed to the pet store next to madam Malkins.

At the pet shop they had owls, snakes, cats, rats, and tropical birds. Hermione chose a snowy owl and Neville chose a toad. We went to the snake section with large snakes.

"Hi yound boy, I haven't seen a parselmouth in a long time. Maybe 50 years or so." The snake spoke to me!

"How am I able to speak to you? And what is a parselmouth?" I spoke back to it.

"Parselmouth is someone who can speak snake language and is is very rare." The snake hissed back at me slithering closer to me now.

"Harry? You're a parselmouth?" Neville asked with wide eyes.

"That is what this snake keeps saying bit I never knew I could." I said still sort of confused.

"can you take me with you I am lonely here by myself." The snake asked but I really wanted an owl.

"Sorry but no I really want an owl maybe I can come see you during the summer to talk to you." I said feeling sorry for him not being able to talk to people and being lonely.

The cashier then walked over to me. "So you r a parselmouth? Would you like him? "She asked.

"No sorry I really want an owl." I said feeling sorry for the snake.

"well the snake, Piero, Is a lonely snake I can give you him for free but you must buy a snowy owl like you wanted to though first." The cashier said with a smile.

"Piero would you want me to take you?" I asked as I walked over to him.

The snake said yes and we then went to the snowy owls and I picked a girl and named her Hedwig. After we left the store I noticed Piero was not on my neck as I could see.

"Piero?" I hissed worried he might have left.

"I can turn invisible harry" the snake hissed back to me.

We all then headed for Ollivander to get our new wands, and first wands. When we got there Neville got his first then Hermione. Ollivander said to both of them; 'the wand chooses the wizard.' It was then my turn to get my wand.

"Harry try to use this wand by flicking it." Ollivander said looking at me and then handed me the wand.

I flicked the wand as boxes behind Ollivander blew up.

"No no not that one." He said as he took the wand from me. He then grabbed a box and seemed like he was concentrating.

"stargne this wand has a phoenix feather. The phoenix only gave ONE other feather. The brother of this wand gave you that scar." He said handing me the wand. As he handed me the wand it had lit up the lights all around me.

"the wand chooses the wizard Harry." Eh then had me pay him and we all finished the res of our list and met back up with Barkber at gringotts.

"Would you guys like to apparated back or floo back to my house.: he said with a smile since we have never apparated with him before.

"Apparate." I said happily, I love apparating it is much faster.

"Apparate." Hermione knowingly she likes apparating more.

"Apparate." Neville said looking at bit nervous.

He then held out his arm as we apparated back home and I was wondering what had had in his apothecary bag.

Hermione and I both went to our rooms to look at the things we got at Diagon alley.

**x-x-x-X-x-x-x**

Hermione's POV

It is Sunday August 31st the day before we board the train to go to Hogwarts. I have read almost all my school books and classes seem like they will be a lot of fun. I got harry up to go see Barkber for potions and we ate breakfast. We then flooed there after eating breakfast and Neville was already there reading out of a book called Monte Ponte potions, also he had 3 other books next to him.

"Mione, Harry come here I got some things for you I got at the apothecary shop last week." He said with a smile as he picked up 5 books and hand them to me.

"Thank you professor." I said smiling, grateful that I got books and set them down to see what they were called; Advance potion making, Monte Ponte potions, N.E.W.T potion making, O.W.L potion making and a book about Nicholas Flamel and how he created the elixir of life to live forever. I then set the books down to thank the professor once more before I opened up the book about Nicholas Flamel. It was very interesting but I only read of few chapters before Professor Barkber stopped us three from reading to start our potions class for the day.

*a few hours later*

Later that night I got my trunk ready and put all of my new books in with the other books I had gotten at Diagon alley. After I was done using the pack charm I went into Harry's room to show him the char I read out of my charms book I got for the charms class. He did it perfectly and then we both went to bed so we could get up early to go to platform 9 ¾'s.

**x-x-x-X-x-x-x**

Hermione's POV

I woke up to my alarm blaring and hit the off button.

"Harry wake up!" I yelled knowing he was a light sleeper so I most likely woke him up.

I got my trunk and my Nicholas Flamel book and put them downstairs at the door. I then headed to the kitchen to make spread and bread to eat for breakfast. Harry still did not come down to come eat so I went upstairs hoping he was okay. When I got upstairs he was sleeping so I guess I did not wake him up, so I turned on his light and got him up.

After about 2 hours mum and dad were up with me and Harry and we loaded the car to go to kings cross station, I was so excited.

Once we got to kings cross station after the long drive I pulled my book pulled at Harry's shirt and told him we have to run through a certain wall to go to platform 9 3/4 's. he seemed confused so when we got to my platform between 9 and 10 I ran through the wall sort of scared it might not work but it did so I waited for harry to come through. After Harry, mum, and dad also got through I hugged them goodbye and harry and I boarded the train to Hogwarts…

**A/N let me know how I did for the beginning of the philosophers stone! Review please**


End file.
